


Constant conversations.

by imightkeepyou



Series: Dragon Age College AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightkeepyou/pseuds/imightkeepyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU stuff, with quotes from Plato's Phaedrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant conversations.

> _Every one sees that love is a desire, and we know also that non-lovers desire the beautiful and good. Now in what way is the lover to be distinguished from the non-lover?_

Lavellan closed her eyes and resisted the urge to sigh—she’d already sighed enough in the past thirty minutes that even she had grown sick of hearing herself. Solas had been kind enough so far to keep quiet, feet propped up on his desk, his attention dedicated to his own book, but she could feel a tension building in the room and whether it was imagined or real, she wanted to stay on his good side. He  _was_  still her professor. And yet…

"Throwing books isn’t generally seen as a good thing to do, right?" She stared hard at her textbook before bringing her gaze to where Solas sat. He gazed at her over his glasses, amusement playing at his lips. "I mean, it’s not on the same level of bad as burning books, but…"

"But it is still not encouraged, no." Brow raised, his gaze fell from her face to the book in her lap, a spark of curiosity in his eyes. "May I ask what book deserves such treatment?" 

Flipping the pages closed, she lifted a shoulder in a casual shrug. “Plato. I’ve got a test coming up in my Rhetoric course that I want to be prepared for.”

"Ah, Plato." He set his own book aside, marking his place and folding the cover closed infinitely more carefully than she had. "Which of his works are you reading?" 

She let out a dry laugh, because that he would be familiar with ancient philosophers is something she should have expected, given who she was dealing with. The more he surprised her, the more she found that she shouldn’t have been surprised at all. “Right now, the Phaedrus. It’s not too bad, I just have to… think about it all, a bit.”

"Yes. Plato does require some… digestion." His fingers steepled as he grew silent, the look on his face suggesting he was deep in thought. "Perhaps a break would help? I’ve always found that brief intervals of physical activity can bring renewed focus to my own studies."

Lavellan paused, her tongue tripping over itself in an attempt to find a nice, polite way to say that she did not want to find herself doing press ups on the floor of her Professor’s home office.  _Other_  physical activities, maybe.

Solas laughed at the look on her face, dissipating her inappropriate thoughts, before he stood and extended a hand to her. “I know just the thing. It will not require too much exertion, I promise.”

Both disappointed and intrigued by the promise, she slid the book from her lap, taking his hand. The touch of his hand made her want to giggle, and she can’t help but flirt a little. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

"Please do."

His words were soft, a murmur, but something in his eyes left her a little breathless and entirely unprepared for the way he drew her into the center of the cozy office. 

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked, and she briefly considered saying yes and then breaking out the Macarena, but the moment passed and she shook her head. 

"No, I never had much reason to learn." 

"Well," he said, taking her hands and giving her a genuine, slow-spreading smile. "Consider Plato over there your reason to learn." 

A laugh bubbled up and out of her throat as they stepped softly, rocking in tune to some silent rhythm. “I never thought I’d be thanking Plato for anything, but okay.”

"There are many things to thank Plato for, though I’m sure your studies have made you more than aware of that fact." Solas spun her, drawing her in close, a hand on the small of her back, and she could hear him humming, so quietly that she almost thought she imagined it. 

The closeness made her blood rush, made her bold; her eyes sought his as she tumbled the question around her mouth, ironed it out between her lips. “That may be, but who, exactly, do I have to thank for you?”

He dipped her, suddenly, and her breath caught in her throat as his eyes traveled over his face, his expression something close to longing. His answer was quiet as ever, honest in a way that made her ears burn. “Yourself.” 

>   
>  _Consider this, fair youth, and know that in the friendship of the lover there is no real kindness; he has an appetite and wants to feed upon you:  
>  _ _As wolves love lambs so lovers love their loves._  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 8/27/16.


End file.
